cities_of_astrosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tribe of Noricci
And the tracks I tread are cold, so cold. Tough times fall upon the eld people of the north. With the Astrian conquest of the Kyrtecan blood brothers, the Gallacci and the Bastuli tribes, the Noricci are now the last of the free Pazzi folk. And while the Noricci did manage to avoid Astrian aggression just by a sword's edge, the ever-prying eyes of the Dualists still prey upon the tribes. After the death of the old Great Chief Hrolf the Ala Reik, his eldest son, Ravnenric, became the Great Chief. His reluctancy and unwillingness to wage war to the Astrians in response to the Crescentada has gained him the title of 'the Coward'. However, his rule saw the rise of a new warrior class - the Karneve, men chosen by warlords to protect them personally. If a Karnev proved his worth in battle, he would be given a plot of land, a ship of his own, and he'd become a Jernev - or Warlord, if you will. In return, the Karneve would have to give an oath of loyalty to the Great Chief. While this upset a major part of the old warlord class, it ensured that the Great Chief would have a grand mass of elite warriors at his command, and they would be loyal to him even facing death. Now, Ravnenric faces a challenge, if an interesting one. The old warlord class is growing resentful of the Great Chief. However, by his side stand the Jerneve, who are a powerful force - and a loyal one, too. A civil war would be deemed illegitimate by the Noricci folk because of the dishonour it'd bring to those who try overthrow the Great Chief with a true birthright. The only way to overthrow Ravnenric would be to challenge him to a duel - the Noriccian "Dance of the Spears", which is a rather ritualistic duel that looks reminescent of a dance, where the warriors wield only spears and ceremonial garderobes. However, nobody has succeeded in doing this yet - Ravnenric, as reluctant to fight as he is, makes for a warrior of extreme skill and strength. Perhaps, if he could maintain order among the ranks of his warlords, a new era would dawn, and all would fall under the shadow of the Raven. Lore, WIP Proverbs say, "When the land is scarce, turn to the sea", and the Noricci are living like this to the fullest. The Noricci, more particularly, their lifestyle, are an interesting example of balance between anger and calmness. Renowned seafarers and raiders, they are generally calm and regarded as lazy in everyday life. Little is known of their past before the imperial conquest of their lands, however, under Astrian rule, the economical state of these lands has vastly improved. During the civil war , the emperor fled to the north, but was quickly expelled, and, soon after, the northern people, including the Noricci, regained their freedom. The people have been living in peace ever since. While the Noricci have access to the sea, it is all they have - several strips of shores. However, further expansion would mean conflict with their eastern Lorencian neighbours, which have once already conquered most of Kyrteca. Yet, for all this, with a capital as big as those of the duchies, the Noricci shouldn't worry about land and instead think of economical expansion - the Astrians laid a solid base for the Noricci to build upon. Perhaps under the rule of a wise leader, the Noricci could rise above their neighbours... Category:Factions